the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Fjrorum Greatforge
While the actual character exists on the server 'Emerald Dream-US', an alt did exist for a time on Wyrmrest that turned into Fjrorum's daughter, Fjrorra. That character was however, deleted. Characteristics The shortest member of the Greatforge Clan, she is the most spiritual and the second most powerful among them. Having achieved the title of High Priestess at a relatively young age compared to most High Priests. She's less social then her mentor and superior, Rohan, but arguably does more work as nearly every waking moment is spent healing and helping others throughout Khaz Modan. Physical Appearance Standing a decent 4'3 in height, but a weighing a rather low 132 pounds. Her body is feeling the effects of age, more so then her brothers surprisingly, being frailer, wrinkled in places, and her once brilliant crimson hair, is largely gray. A wedding band of mithril adorns her hand. However, the fact remains that she still looks surprisingly young. Late hundreds, early two hundreds, but not 242 years old. Personal Items Her holy symbol hangs from her neck on a thin wire of truegold, it's designs are intricate but well worn. It once belonged to her mother, Fjoren. It depicts the symbol of the Ironforge Priesthood! Her robes, mostly white with a layer of black with gold embroidery and another layer of red above that highlighted by gold. Rather gaudy, but they serve to emphasis her role as a High Priestess, so those needing her help can spot her with ease. Her staff, otherwise known as "Light Eternal" was a gift from her grandfather, Bofgrim Rockmantle prior to his death. It's long, forged out of mithril with truesilver designs and a truegold orb on the top which radiates a golden light. Personality Shes loving and caring to an extreme, willing to sacrifice herself if it means saving others. In fact, it was how she discovered her connection to the Light, intervening on a random crime and suffering what should have been a mortal wound if the Light had not saved her. She's also forgiving, for she forgave that same criminal when she awoke and found him already on trial. Her faith is absolute in the Light, to the point where it, and her desire to heal those injured, can blind her to dangers and risks around her. And while the scars are largely faded, she has earned her fair share of injuries over the decades. History The fifth and final child of Orik Greatforge, but third child of his second wife, Fjoren Rockmantle. Maybe due to the customs of his former clan, the Oathmir's, or maybe because he had already groomed Zulatobari into his successor, but Orik did not expect much out of his daughter, nor did he give her much of his attention. That honor was instead left to his wife, who, along with Kalrum, received a more intellectual schooling in private institutions and by Fjoren herself in matters of the Light and her recent explorations. Her strange name of "Fjrorum" is rumored to actually be a nickname given to her by her brothers Orikson and Zulatobari to line up with the naming conventions of their brother, Kalrum, with whom she spent most of her youth despite the age difference. Regardless of the truth of that, she prefers and goes by Fjrorum! Early Years Having come to idolize her mother, Fjrorum took specific interest in the teachings of the Light and spent most of her youth in the Hall of Mysteries, reading, listening, and learning all about the Light from the other priests. While at the time, even with training, she couldn't manage to manifest the Light, she never gave up hope or conviction in her faith that she will one day become a Priest. The problem at the time was her conviction was misplaced, she wanted to be like her mother and use the Light, not become a servant of it, even with her mentors telling her the difference, she wasn't aware of this being her problem. A Random Incident She was traveling to the Forlorn Caverns to pick up a bundle of herbs with restorative powers when Fjrorum saw what appeared to be a robbery. The robbers back was to her, and he didn't see her approach, but when he raised the dagger to attack the old dwarf he was robbing, she did the first thing that came to her mind and rushed forward, placing herself between them. The wound would have been fatal, narrowly missing her heart if the Light had not healed the internal injury as it was caused. While Fjrorum ended up in a coma for a week and three days because of the scenario, she awoke to find the Light answering her prayers. Surprisingly, her first order of business was to look into the criminal who nearly killed her, finding him on trial the day she awoke, she entered the room and to the shock of everyone, she openly forgave him. Claiming it was the Light's will she intervened to save the Old Dwarf, and it was the Light's will she survived, she left after that, and learned a few days later his sentence was greatly reduced because of her words. Saving Kalrum When Kalrum was captured by Mari Darkmine, it was her, Orikson, Zulatobari, and Dueria Gemhammer who ended up rescuing him from the Darkmine Compound. Her magic proved vital in both ensuring the group survived in key battles, but also to locate and free Kalrum. Glanvar Oathshield It was 35 years before the First War when Fjrorum met a Bronzebeard Archaeologist and Explorer by the name of Glanvar Oathshield, the two hit it off and before long, they were married. Their daughter, Fjrora was born on Year -31. She would follow in her mother's footsteps, but in an interesting way! The First War When her father, Orik, had learned of the rumors floating around about the "Greenskin Menace", he set about to gather his children, although Thrandrin did not show up, to help him lead the Greatforge army, as small as it was. But it was the first major time in her life where she had Orik's undivided attention because of her healing powers. A dwarf not as forgiving or hopeful as Fjrorum might have hated him for largely ignoring her until she was 'useful', but Fjrorum was simply glad enjoy her time with her father. She spent most of the First War practicing her prayers and working on her ability to channel healing energies in waves while also training herself to exclude beings from those larger heals, so she wouldn't accidentally heal the enemy in battle. The Second War When the Horde came to Khaz Modan, Zulatobari along with his brothers and Fjrorum, met them in battle alongside the other dwarven forces participating, the battle was grueling, and Fjrorum was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer violence of it, unable to keep up with the injuries and death being hewn by the seemingly endless Orcish Horde. They were pushed back, along with the forces of Khaz Modan to the very gates of Ironforge, where the battle was at one point, looking up by the arrival of Orik Greatforge and the other older veterans deemed too old for the battle. But, this would prove a short lived respite as the Horde's greater numbers would eventually overwhelm and bring about the death of her father, and the start of a full retreat into the city. Fjrorum would be one of the last to enter alongside her brother Zulatobari, as she kept him alive while he obtained vengeance for their father by killing the orc who killed him. The Third War and it's Aftermath Fjrorum spent most of this war inside of Ironforge, this was when she became a High Priestess of the city and while Ironforge itself wasn't ever directly threatened by the Legion, she, as well as the rest of the Priesthood, were ready if they did. Her husband however, did leave with the dwarven forces with Jaina's Expedition and was one of the first dwarves to find the Red Mountain in the Barrens, and helped build Bael Modan as both a place to investigate what seemed to be a ruins beneath the ground and to serve as a fortress to protect Theramore if the Horde ever attacked. A bit before Classic WoW, her daughter, Fjrora, would also depart for Kalimdor where she would spent some time with her father before leaving to explore the Titan ruins rumored to exist in Un'goro alongside the Marshal Expedition. She would stay there for a time, reportedly having contact with a Titan Watcher known as Amara, although no one else among the Expedition met her and soon after being struck by this vision, she returned to Ironforge and while it wasn't common at the time, she eventually found a place among those who believed the Light was a gift of the Titans. A path Fjrorum wasn't on board with, but didn't oppose either, to her the Light was the Light, it was simply a blessing and a gift in itself. But she did spend this time, even up to the events of Legion, doing her duty as a High Priestess, healing and aiding others. Clan Battlehammer Around the time her brothers started working with the self styled King, Bruenor Battlehammer and his warband, Fjrorum would also join them to make sure they didn't die or anything.Category:Character Category:Clan Greatforge